Dynamic control systems for automotive vehicles operate the brakes and torque distribution systems on such vehicles so as to enhance driving comfort, vehicle stability and safety. These systems rely on wheel loads for control, but obtaining wheel loads accurately, reliably and at a reasonable cost has proven to be a challenging task for engineers. Great effort has been made over the years, and various means have been proposed. One example includes a magnetic sensor having a sensing component attached at the end of an arm, the other end of which is fixed to a suspension system component. The sensor monitor is a magnetic material molded into the sidewall of a tire. Another example is a wheel end with a non-rotating section and a rotating section. At least one sensor is attached to the non-rotating section to measure the distance between the non-rotating and rotating sections.
The above mentioned methods of load sensing in general are not very accurate or reliable and are susceptible to changes in environmental conditions. What is needed is an wheel bearing with improved load sensing capability.